Cards
Cards (also called Kards) are a brand new type of trading card made by King Harkinian and SpongeBob SquarePants. They really are a HUGE hit (they actually hit someone once) and are even more famous than Pokemon cards. All cards have people, places, things, or phrases that are not relevant to each other in any way. History of it Now you're probably not wanting to have a boring lesson in history about this game so I'll explain it in an unhistorical way. Once upon a time, King Harikanian wanted to be in love. Impa came over and helped his mourning but then a miracle happened and Impa started eating and the King had an idea to make trading cards to destroy Impa so he did. Impa got killed (or kidnapped) and never seen again. The King and Hyrule lived happily ever after, THE END. The Rules The rules are quite simple: #Everyone picks a kard. #They all say Go Fish. #See whose kard has the highest HP. All other information on the kards is ignored. #The person that has the card with the highest HP will be beaten up by the other players to see how long they will survive (to test how much their HP is). #Then, the guys that aren't beaten up will continue playing. #Repeat until one person is winner. Although some people play it like a lame fusion of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, these guys are less fun. Gallery I2AT80QPYj1xxg28Av4MhvqOo1 400.jpg 8Pg1kCDPwAMh.jpg TH4cZGqbx4i.jpg|I LIKE TRAINS KID'S card DinnerBlaster.jpg|The DINNER BLASTER 2's very own card mama.jpg hotel.jpg Oct.jpg Morshu.jpg invoice.jpg magikarp72.gif Giygas X card.png card.jpg|ANGRY GERMAN KID'S KARD li.jpg Pokemon_Cards.jpg yxpB3gTyuQwv.jpg|Red Guy card 20171222130741.png|Mr. Key's card. CLAMCLAMPSRULE20171223_152457.png|Even the mollusks get cards too! aLxWowUc7gub.jpg|A Armight card (it was made by The Chosen One hence the grammar) 20180618151620.png|The Quadgun card! metal wario.jpg|wah 20190406112945.png|A card for Bloopers 20190406114450.png|Tubby Monster's card. 20190406124416.png|Giant Isopod card 20190406143511.png|Baby Sun card 20190406154304.png|Noo-Noo's card 20190406154530.png|'NEW' Noo-Noo's card 20190407125900.png|Hungry Pumkin card (notice the spelling error) Createcard.png|Kat and Ana's card Createcard_(1).png|Daisy's card Createcard_(3).png|A Potato's card 20190502162726.png|Elmo's card 20190503152049.png|3 Eyed Koala card 0k0VkZUYJo.jpg|King Fire Slime's card Mortar dragon card.jpg|Mortar Dragon's card 20190504195043.png|PO'S CARD 20190505162442.png|Waddle Dee card 20190505194726.png|Talking Flowers card 20190505200258.png|Dipsy's card 20190505222613.png|Thumper's card 20190511210652.png|Space Tortoise card 20190511210912.png|The Iron Chicken card 20190511211809.png|The power of Bombs as a card 20190519143351.png|A Duckopolis trainer card, the first of it's kind. 20190605145905.png|Yaa-Yaa gets a card createcard.jpeg|The Rocky card! web1560173745.jpg|Bloooyee's card 20190610131333.png|Pinkle Winkle Tinky Winky 20190713102400.png|Patchy the Pirate, whooo! 20190714102736.png|Uh oh... 20190723224544.png|An Olimar supporter card! sketch-1564882626367.png|A God Card. 20190803225612.png|The one of The Snake of the Gales Web1565038870.jpg|Chunky Kong's Card. Web1565039309.jpg|What the Actual Fuck is this thing... Oh well, it has a Card anyway because why the hell not. Piramides.png|The Piramid card! Kard Sets The most recommend way to get Cards is through Kard Sets, tins containing atleast 30 cards, 6 of which are always the same, the others are random. 2018 07 27 115730.png|Series 1 (Billy Mays - Captain 37's Hotel) 2018_07_27_215445.png|Series 2 (Dr. Octoganopus EX Master #002 - Angry German Kid) 2018_07_27_315445.png|Series 3 (Link-CDI - Armight) 2018_07_27_415445.png|Series 4 (Quadgun - Baby Sun) 2018_07_27_515445.png|Series 5 (Noo-Noo - Potato) 2018_07_27_615445_(1).png|Series 6 (Elmo - Waddle Dee) 2019_05_11_094315.png|Series 7 (Talking Flowers - Bomb) 2019_07_14_104238.png|Series 8 (Duckopolis - Patchy the Pirate) Cards_Series_9.png|Series 9 (Old Man Jenkins - Smoking Chicken Fish Thing) Kard Elementals These special Kard Sets get you all the Kards of a certain type, they only get produced after the end of Kard production, when there were no more new Kards. 2019_06_05_022045.png|All Normal Kards in one set! 2019_06_05_023542.png|This is the Steel type set! External links *Make your own cards. (This is the best custom Pokemon card generator on the interwebs.) Category:Stuff Category:Games